Revenge
by Persephonita
Summary: Ever wondered why Trish was so good at revenge ?


_**GUESS WHO GOT A JOB AT THE DISCOVERING SECRET-STORE?**_

- Could you please guys watch the store for me a few minutes ? Austin is performing in half an hour and we still have some details to fix about the song, asked Ally to Trish and Dez.

- Yeah, no problem, you can count on us, go ! answered Trish, smiling.

- Thank you ! whispered Ally, relieved. She took her songbook and ran upstairs, to the practice room, where Austin already was.

- Trish and Dez were sitting on the counter, facing each other. The store was empty, and the practice room soundproofed, so the silence filled the room with awkwardness because both of them never stayed with the other alone.

- So… started Trish, embarrassed.

- So…

They couldn't even watch each other faces. That silence remained for a few minutes, before Dez spoke again to try to make the tension disappear.

- Huum… What did that pizza guy do to you to be humiliated in public like that ?

The ginger boy mentally face-palmed. _You do know how to start a conversation…_

In fact, he was referring from something that happened this afternoon. Austin, Ally, Trish and himself went eating to the Gino's, their favorite pizza place, for lunch. But Trish wanted revenge on whatever this guy did, so she kept embarrassing him in front of everybody. And embarrassing means make him fall with pizzas and his hands, mocking him while he's on the ground, complain to Gino's about him, and finally, make him fired. Yep', if there was a Revenge Store, Trish never got fired !

-He… hum, well… stuttered the Latina while looking at her feet and… blushing ? It surprised Dez to see Trish like that. She was usually so confident and collected.

- I-I…

He was staring at Trish, wondering why she was acting like that. The curly haired girl lifted her head and got caught up by Dez' gaze. Nobody ever knew what she saw in his eyes, but she shivered, looked away, and started talking.

- I came in Miami when I was seven. My dad's job forced us to move away from Chicago. But I was actually quite happy when I learned we were moving. Who am I kidding. I was… excited, my parents thought I was crazy because I almost never stopped laughing ! How can a seven years old be happy when she's leaving everything she had known for entire life ? Her school, her friends, her grandparents…

Trish stopped talking. Dez saw she was very touched and about to cry. But she regained herself and carried on.

- I didn't have any friends… I-I… I was bullied. The other kids kept calling me "Fattie" or "Curly Freak". Once they put dog's poop in my bag, they…

She cracked up, tears were now rolling down her face. The young man stood up and did something surprisingly thoughtful for him. Well, heellooo ! He was Dez, the one who hid sandwiches in a tuba ! He hugged Trish, who was still on the counter. His head was resting on her left shoulder. Trish first froze at the touch. But she relaxed and put her head on his right shoulder.

- Du, humm…It-It's okay… You're in Miami now, you have three friends who would do anything for you. You're safe here. Nobody's going to bully you anymore, whispered Dez. He patted her back and pulled away gently.

- Thank you, she sobbed.

- No, thank _**you**_ for trusting enough to tell me your secret. Don't worry, it's safe with me.

- Thank you… Even Ally doesn't know about this, she murmured while rubbing her tears off her face. That's why I'm kinda good at revenge. When we moved here, I promised myself to never let anyone bully me anymore. The pizza guy I got fired today, I heard him calling me fattie when I went eating last week. It reminded of… She sighed

- It's okay. You're safe now, said Dez, smiling gently

- But reveal this to anyone and I'll make you swallow your own tongue, she threatened him, looking suddenly very terrifying.

- Okay…

The awkward silence of the beginning was there again. They were both looking at their feet when Trish asked maliciously:

- It's your turn to tell me something about you. What's you real name ? It can't be Dez right ?

Dez smirked.

- No, it's not. My real name is André. I hate it so much that I introduce myself as Dez since I know how to talk. But reveal this to anyone and I will rip your nails out with overheated tweezers.

- Okay…, she said rolling her eyes and faking to be terrified.

They both laughed.

- Hey wanna go see…

- Gosh it's finally over ! shouted Ally, cutting Dez. She went down the stairs, followed by Austin. The show is starting… right now ! panicked Ally. And the Miami South Beach Sound Stage is five minutes away !

- Run ! shouted the four friends. Ally took her songbook, Austin his guitar, and Dez Trish'hand and they all started running.


End file.
